Charlie Fisher (Unknown Nightmare)
"'Cause guess what, bitch? You failed" '' —Charlie to Joe, after turning off the machine. Charlie Fisher was a main character in The Unknown Nightmare. He appeared in the first, second and third seasons. Before The Room He is seen talking to Jim, who is his friend. Jim says he knows where the man who took his daughter is, giving Charlie an address, and a gun. He lost his wife, after she had mysteriously become sick. His daughter took it hard, as did he. He wasn't there for her much, wasting money on alcohol. He used to leave a paper crane on his daughters bedside table, to show her that he was looking out for her. He lived on the streets after he sees a video of him shooting somebody. Jim lets him go. He sees his first walker in an alleyway, and has to run from a big horde of them. During/After The Room 'Season 1' He wakes up with Sean, both stuck in a room. He thinks Sean has locked him in there, but he hasn't. They begin to fight. Charlie notices his nose bleeding, which confused him as Sean hit him on the cheek. After they find the phones, they listen to the sound files. The man on it says that Charlie lost his wife, and his daughter is missing. He then says that Charlie isn't a good person, not after the murder. After they find the vent, Sean finds a gun but hides it from Charlie. They decide to tell each other their story, to see who's past is worse. Charlie listens to Sean's first. While he talks about his story, he makes the paper crane. After Sean gets impatient, he shoots Charlie. Charlie wakes up to find Sean gone, and a dead body in the room. He puts the paper bird in his pocket. He finds a phone and listens to a sound file on it. It is revealed that Sean was in on the whole thing. The voice says that there never was any pacemaker, and that his family is alive. After two men come in and take the body, Joe appears and Charlie tries to shoot him. The gun is empty. Joe says "You failed", before locking Charlie in the room. ---- 'Season 2' In season 2, Charlie appears alive. He explains to the other survivors in the building that after he was locked in the room, he was stitched up. He is accused by Walter that he put them in there, but Charlie assures him that he wasn't. He collapses after seeing Larry die, and says he isn't good around blood. He moves on with the other survivors. Eventually,he is forced to kill Walter after Walter attempts to kill Andy. He goes into shock but quickly comes out of it. They continue onto to Sam's test. Charlie suffers another nosebleed whilst saving Sam. Charlie admits to Lilly what happened with her brother, but instead of killing him, she thanks him for telling her the truth. He continue with Andy instead of leaving, but ends up getting kidnapped and put into a trap. He was stuck on a chair, and if he moved, he would get shot in the chest. Andy gets him out with the help of Sean. They find food and a car and head to Henry's house. When they get to Henry's house, he and Sean fight. Sean explains to him why he did what he did. Charlie and Andy go to e first lab and turn off the machine. The machine turns back on, and Andy says that he has no control. Charlie asks if it is Sean, but Andy doubted it. Andy blacks-out during "The Event" and Charlie doesn't. ---- 'Season 3''' Charlie and Andy head to Henry's house, but the house is overrun. The Impala breaks down and they had to walk. Charlie collapses on the highway, saved by Andy before walkers try to get them. They are found by Dave, Hawkins and Jason and are taken to Southfalls. He is forced to see a doctor while there, finding out he has a brain tumor. He chooses not to tell anyone. They get a meeting with Joe, and head out to his shack as Sean, Sam and Xander arrive. Charlie felt sympathy for Sean, allowing him to accompany them to find Joe. Charlie gets all of his answers from Joe, but doesn't get his family back. The group find out about the tumor. He shoots Joe, knowing that there was only one more lab to be destroyed to end the apocalypse. They get to the third lab, and Sam sacrifices himself to destroy it. Charlie and Andy jumpstart the Impala, getting it back to life. Charlie is taken by Joe, who revealed he was alive. He is given an ultimatum, work with Joe and get his family back and do the operation. He agrees to do the operation, but doesn't say anything about working with Joe. While the surgery is underway, he dreams that he's in a prison cell. Jim arrives, helping him figure out why he was there. He eventually figures out that he needs to work for Joe. The heart rate monitor goes off, but Charlie wakes up. Charlie works for Joe for a month, and is allowed to see his wife, but not his daughter. They are allowed back to Southfalls, and while there, the crazy man opened the building where the walkers were held. The last walker to come out was Emily, Charlie and Rachel's daughter. Charlie put her down, and realized that Joe murdered her after he failed his test. Charlie wants to get revenge on Joe, but instead goes to turn off the machine with everyone else. While there, they fail to turn it off. They are put into a car by Joe, and Charlie is tied up in a car. Rachel is kept outside, and Joe shoots her in the head. Joe's men throw Charlie back in Southfalls. He goes to kill Joe, Sean going with him. When they are outside Joe's town, Charlie forgives Sean for everything. They get in and take the code for the machine, and the location of the room. Charlie isn't able to kill Joe and they are chased down by his men. They get split up, Charlie being able to call Andy, give him the code and find out that the machine has been turned off. He calls Joe, telling him that he failed, but is shot by Ethan in the chest. Charlie dies instantly. Charlie's body is later found by Sean and he puts it in a car. After Joe is killed, Sean goes back to find Charlie undead, Sean puts him down. At the city, Sean signs Charlie's name on a piece of paper, exonerating him. 4 years later, Charlie is buried in a graveyard with his wife and daughter, and Andy puts a paper bird on his gravestone. Relationships Sean Parker Charlie never got on with Sean, always feeling suspicious of him. He got into a fight with him, but it quickly ended. Sean eventually got fed up and shot Charlie. When Charlie woke up, he was upset. In season 2, they meet and fight. Sen tries to get on Charlie's side, but Charlie still hates him. Their relationship remains stale throughout the rest of the season. In season 3, their relationship doesn't change that much, but at the end of the season, Charlie forgives Sean for everything. Sean is visibly upset when Charlie dies, and puts him down when he comes back. Sean signs Charlie's name to exonerate him, making him innocent from Joe's set-up. Jim Charlie and Jim are close friends. When Charlie's daughter went missing, Jim helped him out. After Charlie supposedly murdered someone and Jim saw the tape of him doing it, he let Charlie go, so he could find his daughter. Andy Andy and Charlie have a somewhat friendly relationship, working together. They stick together at the end of the season, and Andy explains that he is the cause of the outbreak. Charlie chooses to stick with him and try to turn off the machine. He and Andy develop a close friendship in the third season, and watch each others' backs. Walter Walter is suspicious of Charlie, thinking that he was the one who put them in there. He has a short temper, and usually lashes out at Charlie. Charlie ends up killing Walter after he attempts to kill Andy. Killed Victims *Walter *Numerous counts of the undead. Trivia *The story behind the murder was a big storyline in the series, leaving readers to wonder if he had actually killed someone. **It is revealed in the third season that he didn't kill the man. *Charlie is currently the only person to survive a gunshot. **Ironically, he gets killed later on by a gunshot. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Characters Category:Characters